goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Life of Daniel
'''The Bad Life of Daniel '''is a American adult animated sitcom created by TigerMario2002, Seth MacFarlane, Richard Appel, and Mike Henry for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on an 14 year old teenagee boy named Daniel Wyatt. The series was conceived by TigerMario2002 after doing The Real Ghostbusters. TigerMario2002 centered the show on a 14 year old teen boy named Daniel Wyatt. It had Jeff Wyatt, his wife Susan Wyatt, the main character Daniel Wyatt, his twin sisters Jenny and Menny Wyatt, his younger baby brother, Stuart Wyatt, and his about the same age brother, Joey Wyatt.The show is mostly rated either TV-Y7-FV (only on Toon Disney (Now Disney XD), locally syndicated reruns on UPN Kids/Disney's One Too, Fox Kids, and Kids' WB, NickToons, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network on these channels the show is heavily edited.) ,TV-PG or TV-14 although on Adult Swim and TBS (both when it aired uncut only), it's rated TV-MA. A spin-off series, The Paul Show, featuring Paul, aired from September 27, 1999 to May 19, 2013. The Bad Life of Daniel is a joint production by Fuzzy Door Productions, Williams Street, Diet Cola Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Sony, 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. In 2013, TV Guide ranked The Bad Life of Daniel the second Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. Since 2013, the show is animated in flash animation instead of GoAnimate. Premise '''Characters The show revolves around the adventures of Daniel Wyatt and his family. His family consists of father Jeff Wyatt, a bumbling yet well-intentioned blue-collar worker; Susan, a stay-at-home mother and piano teacher who is a member of the wealthy Smokealottaweed Family; Jenny, who is an twin with Menny, she is the awkward teenage daughter who is constantly ridiculed and ignored by the family; Menny, the teenage daughter who is constantly noticed and respected way more in the family than Jenny; Chris, Daniel's about the same age brother who is popular in school like Daniel; and Stuart, the infant son who always tries to take over the world, he is also noted to be like Stewie Griffin's actual brother. Living with the family is their witty, smoking,martini-swilling, sarcastic, English-speaking anthropomorphic dog who is Brian Griffin's Brother, Marty Wyatt, though he is still considered a pet in many respects. Also, there a big black and white cat who does the same thing as Marty, whose name is Alex Wyatt. Recurring characters appear alongside the Wyatt family. These include the family's neighbors: former criminal/race car driver The Joker; African American rapper Ice Cube, singer [[; paraplegic police officer Morty, his wife Brittney their baby daughter Jennifer; neurotic Jewish pharmacist Eustance, his wife Muriel, and their geeky and annoying son Devin; and actor Adam West. TV news anchors Phil Tucker and Tierra Jermenos, Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa Jr. and Blaccu-Weather''meteorologist Ollie Williams the 3rd also make frequent appearances. Actors Adam West and James Woods guest star as themselves in various episodes. '''Setting' The primary setting of The Bad Life of Daniel is Dreamland, a fictional district of Providence, Rhode Island Development Production Voice Cast Further information: List of The Bad Life of Daniel cast members and ''List of The Bad Life of Daniel guest stars'' Seth MacFarlane voices three of the main characters: Jeff Wyatt, Marty Wyatt, and Stuart Wyatt. Since MacFarlane had a strong vision for these characters, he chose to voice them himself, believing it would be easier than for someone else to attempt it. MacFarlane drew inspiration for the voice of Jeff based on the voice of British actor Laurence Olivier for his preformance in the 1972 mystery thriller film Sleuth. MacFarlane based Marty's voice on the famous "Man of A Thousand Voices" Mel Blanc normal speak voice. Stuart's voice was similar and based on Homer Simpson's voice. MacFarlane also provides the voices for various other recurring and one-time-only characters, most prominently those of the Wyatts' neighbor The Joker, news anchor Phil Tucker, and Susan's father, Lester Smokealottaweed. On the 1986 Pliot episode which aired on The GoAnimate Variety Hour, Jeff Wyatt, Marty Wyatt, Stuart Wyatt, the Wyatts' neighbor The Joker, news anchor Phil Tucker, and Susan's father, Lester Smokealottaweed were all originally voiced by Mel Blanc. Jeff Bergman primarly voices Devin Silverman and Jasper. Bergman stated that he did an impression of the character Buffalo Bill from the thriller film The Silence of the Lambs during his audition. On the 1986 Pliot episode which aired on The GoAnimate Variety Hour, Devin Silverman and Jasper was originally voiced by Mel Blanc. Alex Borstein voices Jeff's wife Susan Wyatt, Asian correspondent Tricia Takanawa Jr, Loretta Brown, and Susan's mother Josie Smokealottaweed. Borstein was asked to provide a voice for the pilot while she was working on MADtv. She had not met MacFarlane or seen any of his artwork, and said it was "really sight unseen". At the time, Borstein was performing in a stage show in Los Angeles. She played a redheaded mother whose voice she had based on one of her cousins. The singer Aaliyah and Mila Kunis both voiced Jenny and Menny Wyatt, Jennnifer Bregit the Principal of Mel Blanc High School, Muriel Jones, and Officer Jenni Brown. Aaliyah voiced these characters until her death in 2001 from an plane crash. Her last episode voicing any of these characters was "The Great and Magnificent Daniel" in 2002 which was recorded a year before her death and was dedicated in memory of her. In the episode, "Jenny Strikes Back", Jenny and Menny had no speaking roles because of Aaliyah's death. On the episode "I Got a Girl, Bum", TigerMario2002: had voiced Aaliyah's characters and impersonated them as best as he can and when they all spoke they had said "My nose is stuffed that's why I sound like this." MacFarlane and all of the other cast was in shock of the singers death and was griefing her. Later, MacFarlane found Mila Kunis who auditioned for Aaliyah's roles because she was exactly sounding like Aaliyah's voices. After this, MacFarlane hired her. Kunis voices Jenny and Menny Wyatt, Jennnifer Bregit the Principal of Mel Blanc High School, Muriel Jones, and Officer Jenni Brown since the episode "When Jeff was Black". TigerMario2002: voices two main characters: Daniel Wyatt and Alex Wyatt. Daniel's voice is based on one of TigerMario's childhood friends. Alex's voice is based on one of TigerMario's teachers when he was in middle school. He also provides voices of various other recurring and one-time-only characters such as Wu Lee who is Daniel's Chinese Friend, Death, Jesus Christ and God, Green Lanturn, Woody Woodpecker, Stan Streeter, Hank Hill, Frank Hill, Benny Hill, Reactar Dog, Johnny Brown, the Strawberry wearing guy and more. On the 1986 Pliot episode which aired on The GoAnimate Variety Hour, Daniel Wyatt and Alex Wyatt was originally voiced by Mel Blanc. Film Adaption A movie was released to theaters in 1995 titled The Bad Movie of Daniel by 20th Century Fox and Columbia Pictures with positive reviews and two sequels made in 2000 and 2007. Category:GoAnimate Series Category:GoAnimate Category:Comedy World Category:20th Century Fox Television shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:Sony Pictures Television Series Category:Williams Street Series